Rebound
by Tammy Boomerang
Summary: Annabeth Chase secretly loves Percy Jackson, her best friend. After his long-time girlfriend broke up with him, he started to go out with Annabeth. It was smooth when it started but when he starts to change who she is, everything seemed to fall apart.
1. Forgotten

**Okay, so I was thinking a chapter for my other story, Forgotten, but this suddenly popped in my head and I decided to give it a try. I hope you like it! **

**Some reminders: They are NOT half-bloods, this is an AU. The Chiefs are NOT gods and goddesses. Don't understand what I'm saying? You'll soon find out.**

**Warning: Character are OOC. **

**

* * *

**

"Percy it's ready!" Nico shouted, just finished applying the oil in the engine, under the hood of the old, rusty Mustang.

Percy popped up from nowhere and quickly got in the driver's seat, trying to get the old Mustang to work with the key. While, his cousin and his best friend were kneeling, in a praying position, praying to all the Chiefs they knew that it will work.

Percy twisted the key, again and again just to have the same result.

"Please. Please. Please. Poseidon make this work!" Percy prayed, almost desperate.

And it was like their prayers were answered, with one twist of the key from Percy, Blackjack's engine roared to life.

"It worked! Guys, it worked!" Grover and Nico's jumps almost reached the heavens and they gave each other high fives. Percy was still seated at driver's seat, suprised but _very _happy. His grin almost broke his face.

He got out of the car and gave his friends chest bumps, like what football players do.

"Chiefs!" Grover swore, "Finally, our hard work paid off." His grin was even wider than Percy's, placing his arm over Nico's shoulder.

"And the idiot who threw this baby thought it was trash!" Nico said, admiring Blackjack like it was the greatest thing he ever saw. And that's coming from a son of Chief Hades, who manages the dead in funerals and burials.

Reaching for his cellphone, Percy said, "Hey guys, I'll tell Annabeth the good news."

"You do that." Nico agreed. He was actually excited for Annabeth to know the news. She was like a sister to him, since his real sister died from a car crash, and he wanted Annabeth to be proud of him, too.

When he reached to a quiet corner, Percy dialed Annabeth's number, after all the years they've been best friends, he knew her number by heart.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered at the other side.

"Annabeth! Guess what?"

"What? Percy, I have good news!" It was just a happy day isn't it?

"Blackjack's done! Finished and running!"

"No way! My clients were more than satisfied with the blueprints!"

There was no suprise there...for Percy atleast. "That's the good news? That almost happens everyday. Besides, they're fools if they think your designs aren't good. I mean, you _are _the best architect I ever knew, after Athena, of course."

Annabeth was grateful that Percy can't see her blushing as red as a tomato. "Actually, no. There is _much _greater news but I want to tell you in person."

Percy grinned. "Sure, I'll pick you up at thirty minutes. If you see a rusty Mustang at the front of your building, that's Blackjack."

He can hear Annabeth's laugh through his cellphone. "See ya, Perce."

"Bye." he hung up.

Percy rushed out of the garage and changed his clothes, not even caring to take a shower or clean the black dirt on his arms. Annabeth was never like his long-time girlfriend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Annabeth never cared what he looked like or what he smells like and that's one of the reasons he liked Annabeth as his best friend. At the other hand, Rachel was like a teacher, strictly checking the attendance, when it comes to Percy. He always need to be extra careful at what he wears or says because one foot out of the border, he's done for it. But that's also one of the reasons he loved Rachel, it gives him more attention to himself, to what he does.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was dancing like a lovesick maniac at her office. She would be usually annoyed when Percy invites her to go with him, especially if there are more work to be done. It means, she needs to feed him like a mother, remind him things to do like a sister, or tell him what to do like a father. But heck, she hasn't seen him for a week. A day of not seeing him was like death for her. She isn't obsessed with him but his annoying seaweed brain was already a part of her everyday routine. She just got used to being with him and she loved every part of it. She just wishes she could wipe off that redheaded and it was her being called "the girlfriend" than just being the "back-up best friend" or worse "the rebound".

"Can you guess it? This just came from the stock but look where it is now!" Percy said. He was driving them to the their favorite place, the lake behind the Strawberry Fields. It was the place where they first met when they were twelve. Annabeth was picking strawberries, while Percy was swimming at the lake and they kinda bump at each other. It was really unclear how they met, it was like destiny. "-nd the very last, the paint job!"

Annabeth just continued to stare at him, remembering the first day they met. "Wise Girl, are you even listening?"

She shook her head, breaking her from her trance. "Umm...yeah. Something about paint job right?" Percy just smirked.

"You should paint it green so it could match the seaweed brain of yours." she teased but when she realized the other _thing_ that was green, she regretted saying it.

"You know, if you put it that way, I don't want to paint it green after all."

She knew the answer to it but she decided to play innocent. "What do you mean?"

Percy glanced at her. "I was thinking to paint Blackjack green so it could match Rachel's eyes but I forgot green is also the color of seaweed." he joked but sounding a bit dissapointed, like someone told him his mom's cookies weren't delicious.

They both knew that Annabeth doesn't need to respond to the last statement, she just looked away and stared at the people walking at the sidewalk. Since Percy started dating Rachel, he would _always_ talk about how he loved Rachel and how amazing she was. Annabeth would be even suprised if one day had passed and not even once Percy mentioned Rachel. She's so used to it that she doesn't even know what's jealousy anymore. She just feels sadness and misery whenever Rachel is around, even if it's in the atmosphere of conversation. The green-eyed monster inside her was dead because it was too tired to play this game. _She_ was tired.

When they reached their destination, Annabeth immediately got out of the car and walked off to the lake alone. Percy didn't mind though, she always acted like that whenever he brought up Rachel in their conversations. It kind of bugs him but, as usual, he never knew why Annabeth has issues with Rachel. Maybe it was a girl thing or something. He really was that clueless.

When he arrived at the lake, he saw Annabeth seating on a rock. He sat next to her. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

Annabeth sighed. "Athena—"

Percy cut her off. "Athena? As in your mother? _The _Chief Athena?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Who else will it be? So yeah, she went to my office and told me that she wants some new designs for Olympus."

Percy grinned, proud of his best friend. "Good for you."

She just shrugged. "I don't know. If you haven't notice, Olympus is the home of all the Chiefs that are probably ruling over the world and it's just not that simple."

Percy laughed. "Atleast you got the chance to talk with your mother. That's something new."

Annabeth smiled softly. "I guess. But she was so stern and so serious."

"Like you?" he joked.

She punched his arm, laughing with him. "Atleast I don't have kelp for a brain." She poked her tongue at him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Wise Girl." He smirked.

"Say one more thing that will give me a reason to not talk to you for a month, I will seriously sell Blackjack." She joked but Percy's face turned pale.

"You will not."

Annabeth laughed. "Jeez, Seaweed Brain, I was joking. What is up with your affairs with old cars? Won't you just buy a new one?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I dunno. The feeling's just different, you know? When you know that it's broken and you fixed it? The feeling's amazing. Because you know the loyalty is yours and its only yours. No one can take it from you because you're the only one who knows it by heart."

And while he spoke, Annabeth stared longingly at him. His words touched her heart—and not because of the car part. _Maybe the feeling _is _amazing, _she thought. _When the person you love is yours. Only yours. _

Percy felt uneasy, did he forget something? _Oh no..._

"What date it is today?" He asked.

"June 30, why?"

He messed up _big_ time. "Oh crap crap crap!" He said, getting up quickly. He held out a hand to help Annabeth get up. "C'mon! Tomorrow's a special day and I have nothing prepared yet!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes again. "It's not Grover's birthday tomorrow if that's what you were thinking." She said as they walked up to Blackjack.

Percy threw his arms at the air, almost desperate. "No! It's our anniversary tomorrow and I was planning to propose to Rachel."

As Percy kept running to Blackjack, Annabeth stopped at her tracks. Her vision went blurry with tears but she tried not to cry. She felt as if the whole world was collapsing around her.

* * *

**Haven't you notice that both of my stories had Annabeth miserable at the first chapters? Well I don't know why but I just feel like doing it. _Fine, _you see, I'm quite a green-eyed monster myself and you know. Whatever. Review!**

******Repeating, this is an AU. Greek mythology doesn't exist here. The Chiefs are like high bosses with their own territories. Like, Zeus is the Chief of pilots and Poseidon, the Chief of sailors and car mechanics. You get me? Just PM me. **

******~Tammy Boomerang**


	2. Flashbacks

**I know, I know. I should update Forgotten first but I can't. Seriously, if inspiration hits me, this comes to my mind. But I promise I'll try to update it soon. I kinda like this chapter and hate it at the same time. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Of course not!

* * *

**

"Annabeth, can you please open your eyes? You're doing his work. If he really wants to plan something special for _her_, let him do it! Not making you like his personal assistant!" Thalia Grace growled.

Annabeth just sighed as she put the last glass on the set-up table for Percy's "epic" proposal.

"He has other things to do, you know. The ring, for example." she excused.

Thalia crossed her arms over his chest. "Oh I'm sure he handled that. Heck, I'm pretty sure he got the ring in his back pocket when he was _one_." she said, totally annoyed.

As Annabeth gathered the plates from the kitchen, she rolled her eyes. "Well, about his clothes? You know how he gets with his appearance when it comes with Rachel."

Thalia snorted. "Yeah and he can't even get something formal when he's around you."

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't care."

"You _don't _care? Annabeth, she's acting as if she has a privilege card and Percy's the advantage."

She shrugged once more as she settled the forks and the spoons. "She's his girlfriend."

"You're his _best friend. _You met each other when you were _twelve._ You two could read each other with ease. From my sane mind, I say it's just right that you receive the equal attention."

"I agree." Nico di Angelo blurted from the living room.

The gang were at Percy's house and were helping him arrange the proposal. Okay, more like _doing _the arrangement for him. Percy was out somewhere.

Annabeth paused at what she was doing and stared at them. "So you guys are telling me that I lack attention from Percy because he settles his whole world on that redheaded squirm?"

"Yup." Grover, Juniper, Thalia and Nico said in unison.

She shook her head and continued her business. "You guys are unbelievable. From my sane mind, I say I have just the right attention from him."

"Well," Nico started as he checked the sound system for Percy's background music. _How epic..._he thought, _And he can't even do something this big for Annabeth's birthday. _"Apparently, your sane mind isn't thinking straight as it usually does. Yes, you do receive enough attention from him."

Annabeth smiled knowing that Nico was on her side.

"When he desperately needs you to do something for him."

Annabeth frowned, confused. "Huh?"

"When was the last time he even said 'you're a true best friend' to you?" he challenged.

Annabeth closed her eyes shut, scared for the incoming flashback. They were just 14 years old...

_She can't believe this! She, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Chief Athena, chief of librarians and architects, was in a chicken costume. Yes you heard her right, she's in a chicken costume. If you asked her why in the hell she was wearing it, her one answer is; "I'm doing this for Percy." _

_She hid behind a bush in Percy's garden, waiting for his signal. Good thing she was wearing a mask, or else she could never show herself to that redheaded without shame again. _

_She saw the rapid shift of the shadows on the wall and she stood, knowing that that was the signal she was waiting and dreading for. _

_She turned around and there she saw Percy and Rachel standing on the terrace. She took one deep breath before dancing goofily, trying to make them entertained. _

_As Rachel started giggling, Annabeth noticed Percy's arms snaking around her waist and Annabeth tried everything to not explode. _

_After Percy winked at her, showing the second signal, she picked up a big illustration board from the ground and showed the front at them. Rachel was speechless with the message on it and Percy was staring at her expectedly. _

"_I—I know it's too early but—" he couldn't even finish because Rachel's lips was on his. _

_The silence told Annabeth what they were doing and she was grateful that the board with the message "Will you be my girlfriend?" was covering the site from her eyes. _

_As she heard footsteps fading, she lowered the board and stared at the terrace, not wanting to believe that Percy and Rachel are now together. Just thinking about it made her sick. She felt a lump in her throat and tried to swallow it away. But it was gone the second she saw Percy grinning at her from the backdoor. _

"_Successful, huh?" she said, and felt triumphant that she didn't sound bitter. _

_Percy moved closer to her. "And it's all because of you." _

_He opened his arms for an embrace and she gratefully accepted it. Annabeth smiled against his shoulder, taking his scent. She was taking everything she could get, now that Rachel is in the picture. _

_When they pulled apart, Percy smiled down at her. "You're the best best friend anyone would ask for." _

_Her heart was jumping with joy but her mind was telling her that it won't last long. _

When she opened her eyes, everyone was staring at her. She rapidly shook her head. But the pain was still visible on her face.

"I told you so." Nico said.

"Atleast he said that." Annabeth argued.

"But that was what? Like 3 years ago?" Grover asked from the kitchen.

Thalia snorted once more. "And you did other things too. Remember the painting?"

"I felt something in that time, Thals. You have to trust me, Percy was not exactly himself that day."

_Only Percy knows Annabeth's secret talent and that was drawing and painting. And Percy thought that this could be useful for him. He planned to tell Rachel that he loved her after 2 stable years of dating. He was quite nervous, what if Rachel didn't return the affection? But Annabeth assured him that everything will be alright. _

_He found a plain vacant wall near Central Park. He reassured that this was no one's property. He watched as Annabeth painted chibi versions of himself and Rachel. The drawing was very cute, he thought to himself. But as Annabeth started the letter 'I' he felt really confused. Something in his mind was nagging to him that everything he's doing was wrong. That he can't do this. It looks like the one piece of his mind that _doesn't_ like Rachel keeps telling him to stop. _

_He was sure of his feelings, he really was. But something about the sun making Annabeth's golden hair shine, made him really unsure. The way her grey orbs analyze the wall, made him weak in the knees. _

What the hell? _He gulped. _

_Maybe his answer for love is already in front of him. In truth, that one little piece of his mind already knew that. He just wouldn't give himself on that thought. Could that even be possible? Could gold beat red? Could grey really be better than green?_

_But as Annabeth finished the word 'Rachel' he shook those thoughts and focus on the painting itself rather than the painter. _

"_There. All done." Annabeth declared, feeling very satisfied. _

_When Percy didn't respond, she turned around just to see him staring at her. _

_She blushed. "Seaweed Brain? Something wrong?" _

_She saw him shook his head from his trance but not before she saw his cheeks turned a little pink. "Just kinda zone out of there a bit."_

_Percy walked to the wall, as his eyes traced the words, 'I love you, Rachel.' "Do you think she will like it?" _

She better, if not, I'll really kill her this time, _she thought but instead she said, "I'm sure. I mean, it _is _my painting after all."_

_She laughed at her own statement and Percy can't help but notice that it sounded like music for his ears. _

_He told himself to stop it! To stop this mayhem. That Rachel is his only. No one can overcome her. _

_And guess what? _

_He did. That was the last time he ever felt affection for Annabeth. _

Annabeth sighed. Her hope was at the most top at that time.

Thalia looked at her understandingly. "I'm sure you did, but how did that day end?"

Now this is the part she hated...

_She hid behind something and she watched as Percy guided Rachel to the front of the wall with her blindfolded. _

"_Can I get it off now?" Rachel asked impatiently but at the same time playfully. _

"_No." he replied happily, tightening his grip on Rachel's hand. _

_He sneaked around her back and snaked his arms around her waist, as he whispered something in her ear, too low that Annabeth can't hear it._

_Rachel giggled before removing her blindfold. Once again she was speechless and she turned around to see Percy grinning nervously at her. _

_Annabeth's whole figure tremble as she took the torture of watching them make out._

"Can we _not_ talk about that right now?" she asked, glaring slightly at Thalia.

Thalia held her hands up in defeat. "Fine."

They saw the door knob turn and Percy stepped in, wearing a new polo shirt and a new trim that made him much cuter.

"How's the progress people? Grover?" Percy impatiently asked.

Grover poked his head from the kitchen and replied, "The food is done. Just get them from the stove."

Percy hope that his best friend cooked something else, just not enchiladas.

"Di Angelo?"

"Your system's not that bad, Jackson." Nico answered from the couch.

"Wise Girl?"

Annabeth sighed. "The set-up table is done."

Percy smiled but was constantly confused that they didn't move from their places. "Uh, guys? You can leave now." He said as he poked a thumb at the door behind him.

All eyes, except for Annabeth's, glared daggers at him that made him even more confused.

"No simple 'thank you'?" Thalia asked, disbelief in her voice. But before Percy can even reply, she was out of the house.

Nico followed her and walked past Percy but stopping right before the door. "I'm sure Rachel will like the dinner. I mean _we _did do all the work."

Nico snorted as he walked out of the door. The other two, Juniper and Grover, stepped out of the door, without saying anything.

Percy walked up to Annabeth with a confused expression on his face. "What's their problem?" he asked her.

Annabeth shook her head. Percy also started to forget his true friends. Sometimes she even wondered if Rachel was a kind of a witch or something because she has this bad effect on Percy.

She opened her mouth to answer his question but then his phone rang to life.

Percy fished it from his right pocket. He read the caller ID, it said 'Rachel Elizabeth Dare' and he answered it immediately.

"Hello?" he answered.

He could hear Rachel sniffles. He scrunched his eyebrows, Rachel was...crying? "Can you go to my house right now?"

Her voice was full of sobs. "I thought I'll pick you up an hour later?"

Rachel seemed to cry even more. "I need you here now. I have to tell you something."

"Sure. I'll be there." He said and he turned off his phone.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked when she saw the concern spread over Percy's face.

"I have to go to Rachel's." He replied as he put his phone back to his pocket.

"Why?"

"I dunno. She just needs me. I'll be back later with Rachel. And don't forget the cake!"

She watched as he got to his car and sighed. What was that redheaded up to now?

If they only knew...

* * *

**Please review!**

**~Tammy Boomerang**


	3. Two Kinds of Hearts

**I know it's been a while. Okay, a _long _while but I won't bore you with excuses so I solemnly apologize for the super _long _update. Y'know school, eating the crap out of you. I made Luke's first appearance in this chapter and trust me, if you're really a Percabeth fan you'll find it hard to write this chapter. **

******Disclaimer: Nada. **

******And oh yeah, I made Luke a little younger in here.**

******

* * *

**

Percy drove as fast as he can just to get to Rachel's house minutes faster. Anger was boiling inside him. Whoever dared to hurt _his_ Rachel will pay for it. He gripped tighter on the steering wheel. He parked Blackjack at the driveway and got out quickly. He rang the doorbell once. Twice. Then thrice. Still no answer.

What felt like a thousand years, Timothy opened the door. Timothy was the grey-haired buttler of the Dares. He was ever so loyal to Mr. Dare, Rachel's father, and he cared for Rachel more than you can ever imagine. He has great respect for the son of Poseidon for he was only a son of Chief Aphrodite. Even with the long gap of age, he was still under Percy.

His eyes widened for a moment upon realizing who was the visitor but he bowed his head. "Good evening, Sir Jackson. Welcome."

Percy nodded once before entering the mansion. He scanned the living room then the kitchen and the dining room. When he realized Rachel was nowhere to be found in the first floor, he turned to Timothy.

"Where's Rachel?"

Timothy clasped is hands together at his back. "Miss Dare is at her room."

Percy mumbled his 'thank you' and headed for the stairs. When he was at the middle of climbing up the stairs Timothy called out, "Sir. I warn you, don't be too dissapointed with what'll happen."

Percy turned around and stared at him questioningly. "You know what's making Rachel uspset?"

"Yes, sir. I can't exactly tell you what it is, for that's Miss Dare's job, but it has to do with Chief Apollo."

Percy bowed his head at him to show his gratitude but not before noticing the pity and sadness in Timothy's eyes.

Just walking at the hallway, you could already hear Rachel's sob and it made Percy want to crumble. He stepped before Rachel's door but hesitated. What did Timothy mean? He remembered the pity and sadness in his eyes. _Well, here goes nothing..._

He opened the door and the first thing he saw was Rachel's broken figure in the corner. She sat Indian style and her eyes were red and puffy.

Percy walked to her and crouched near her. His voice was thick with worry and concern. "Rachel? What happened?"

She didn't answer instead she bury her head in her hands and cried even more. Percy put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey. It's alright. I'm here."

Rachel moved her hands away from her face but didn't look up. "Are we still going tonight?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Percy flashed a confused smile. "Of course. Why not?"

This time, she looked at him straight at the eyes. Even though her eyes were as red as her fizzy hair, the sadness was gone but was replaced by pure determination. "I can't."

"What?" Percy's heart sank and all of his excitement has vanished. Disbelief also washed over him. They planned this dinner a long time ago! And she _never _backs out. As in, never."

"I can't," she repeated.

"You can't?" He still couldn't believe this.

She shook her head, a little annoyed at Percy.

"Why?"

She stood up which made Percy do the same. "I can't do this anymore, Percy," she claimed firmly.

"Oh," his voice small. "Okay, I understand. I guess we can propose the dinner."

Rachel snorted. "God, you're stupid. I can't do _this _anymore. _Us._" She gestured the two of them with her hands.

"What?" Percy asked again, shocked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're so clueless. And I can't believe I even dated you at the first place."

Percy clenched his fists. He knew were this was going but that was just too much. "Just say what you want, _Dare," _he hissed.

She narrowed her eyes. "You see, _Jackson. _I'm in love with another guy."

Percy was more than shocked. He was heartbroken. "Who is this _guy?"_ He asked but all he wanted to do was cry and kill that person at the same time.

Rachel shrugged, not caring an inch of the present situation. "It doesn't matter. All I know is that he's _much _better than you. _Much _hotter. And he can do _much _much more."

Percy clenched his jaw. Suddenly Timothy's voice started ringing in his mind...

_"__Something to do with Chief Apollo..." _

Anger took over him. "I _can't _believe you picked _Apollo _over me."

Rachel's eyes widened but he continued his rant. "He's what, Rachel? Ten years older than us?"

Rachel was angry because she can love anyone she wants, right? It is a free country after all. And who was he to insult her like that?

"I love him and he cares about me. So back off, Kelp Head."

"And I don't? Rachel, I loved you since we met at Hoover Dam. I care about you a lot. I'd die for you if I have to," he defended.

"Oh don't feed me that bull."

Percy's frustration was getting higher by the second. Did she think that all of this was a lie? That Percy's love for he wasn't true?

He fished something from his pocket and shoved it at Rachel's face which stayed emotionless. "This is how much I loved you. I loved you so much, I wanted to spend my whole life with you. And if you haven't noticed, I used the past tense."

Rachel looked away, no doubt that tears were forming in her eyes. "Well, I don't need it and I don't want it."

Percy rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears as he put the ring back at his pocket.

His voice was more stable and full of bitter sarcasm. "I really thought you were the one for me, Rachel. I hope you have fun with Chief Apollo."

As he went down the stairs, he remembered everything they've done through together. He can't believe she just threw those memories away.

When he arrived at the first floor he saw Timothy staring at him, the same sadness covering his eyes like he understood everything. Maybe he did, he was the son of what they say "the love goddess" after all.

Percy slammed the door shut as he exited the mansion .

Timothy watched Rachel climber down the stairs minutes later. Her hair was in a ponytail and her eyes weren't as puffy as earlier.

"Your father called. He was asking if you wanted to go with him for dinner in some fancy restaurant. He said that he was being distant lately and he wanted to make up for it," Timothy said as he watched Rachel take a sip from a glass of water. She settled the galss on the counter and snorted. "I would have really appreciate it if he realized that a little earlier. Tell him I don't want to. No, tell him I _can't._"

Timothy sighed. "What should I tell him? That you were with Sir Jackson?"

Rachel turned around and eyed him coldly. "No. Tell him I have to go somewhere."

He narrowed his eyes "Where specifically?"

"Olympus."

Timothy sighed once more. "You know very well that Olympus is under constuction."

"I don't care. All I want to is visit Chief Apollo."

And with that she walked out the door as Timothy shook his head in disapproval.

* * *

Annabeth was drumming her fingers on the counter when the doorbell rang. She sprant to the door and opened it.

A boy with dirty blond hair met her outside. "Percy Jackson's order."

She studied his face a little longer and her heartbeat went a little faster when he smiled at her. He was undeniably hansome. He even had those perfect blue eyes that made every girl sigh into dreamland. But there was a tiny thing that ruined his appearance. A scar on the left side of his face, starting from his eye down to his jaw.

"What?"

The boy chuckled softly. "Percy Jackson's order."

Annabeth was so focused on his face that she didn't notice the huge box he was holding. "Oh, yeah. Uhm, Percy's not home yet. So I'll just get that."

She reached out to take the box and blushed lightly when her hand brushed his.

She ran her eyes over him again and smirked when she identified the uniform he was wearing. "Working for Chief Hermes, I see."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, it does kinda sucks y'know. Working for your dad at the age of 18."

Her jaw merely dropped but smiled. "A half-blood."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're one too?"

She nodded.

"Mmm. Let me guess." He rubbed his chin, pretending to think and as he took in her stormy grey eyes, he grinned. "A daughter of Athena, is that right?"

She grinned. "Good to know that you have some brains, Cake Boy."

"And now I'm the Cake Boy?"

"Uh huh."

I'm sorry but I rather prefer 'The Delivery Guy'."

She giggled which is very unlike her. What? Can't she help it that a very good looking teenage boy was standing in front of her? "Oh, really?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "For your information, I just don't deliver cakes. I deliver tons of other stuff. Mail. Pizza. Furniture. Electronics. And all that."

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond but the boy's phone buzzed in his pocket.

He didn't pick it up but sighed. "Well, I have to go. Duty calls. But if you need me, you'll know where to find me. Just call the old Hermes Express number and I'll be there the second you call."

She smiled as she watched the retreating feature of her new friend. And as he was about to mount on his motorbike, she shouted, "Hey! I didn't actually catch your name since you don't have a name tag and all."

He looked at her and chuckled. "It's Luke. Luke Castellan." And with that he pulled on his helmet and drove away.

She stared at the driveway for a moment before retreating back at the house. She removed the cake from the box and settled it on the set-up table. And all the while she thought about Luke and she can' help the little smile that played on her lips.

* * *

**So how was it? I haven't been into writing these past days and I don't know why. Maybe because of lack of inspiration. Oh well, until next time...**

**~Tammy Boomerang**


	4. Two Broken Hearts

**Sorry for the long wait. Sooo just keep reading. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

* * *

**Annabeth was starting to get worried. It was past eight and Percy wasn't home yet with _Rachel_. He didn't even bother to text or call her. Really, when that boy comes home she'll kick the crap out of him for making her so scared about his safety. She watched the clock. _Tick-tock. _It was as if the clock was mocking her as well. _Tick-tock. _Another five minutes passed by. _That's it, _finally came to her mind.

She reached out for her phone, dialed her best friend's number and waited. And waited. And waited. No one answered. "Damn, Jackson." She muttered under her breath.

She went for the door and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Stupid Seaweed Brain. Making his friends prepare this dinner. Then making me wait. Who does he think he _is_?"

Her feet was taking her to nowhere, actually. She just goes to wherever she feels gravity pulls her. She thought about what Percy said, _...I was planning to propose to Rachel. _There it was again. The pang in her chest. The feeling that the world was ending around her. She hated how it felt. She hated the hot tears that started forming in her eyes. It wasn't even jealousy anymore. No. She got over that a long time ago. It was the feeling that you know you couldn't be with the one you love. And Annabeth really, really hated that.

_Really, _she thought angrily, _what does Percy see in that little crap? _That's the question that's been hanging in her head since, like, forever.

She almost had him, you know. And that's what hurts Annabeth a dozen times more than anything. She was _so _sure Percy liked her back before. Then that _redhead_ came into her life and ruined _everything_. She had him where she wanted him to be. She was _that_ close. Then it all came crushing down when _she _stepped in their homeroom period, claiming that she was a new student from St. Clarion's Academy. Annabeth couldn't believe she even _considered_ the thought that she looked like someone she could get along with. Until Rachel gave Percy a flirtatious smile and a once-over. She almost screamed in irritation when Percy blushed and smiled back with the same flirtiness and interest. Her plans took a rusty turn since then.

She kept hitting on Percy every now and then. In fact, she kept hitting on him more and more. Only because he was noticing her less and less.

Sometimes she wished that she never met him at all. So she wouldn't love his kelp head. So she wouldn't love his green orbs. So she wouldn't love his bravery and his concern for everyone around him. So she wouldn't...

"Argh!" She screamed in frustration. She wiped her angry tears with the back of her hand. _So I wouldn't be this hurt..._

It was a good thing she was alone. Because she could never forgive herself if anyone saw her crumble like this.

Then she suddenly got this _instinct _to head to their favorite place; the lake.

"Gee, thanks," she said to herself. "So I could remember our fun memories with each other and be more miserable than ever."

But she still went to the lake.

* * *

When she arrived at her destination, she was actually grateful she followed her instinct. What she saw on the water was the floating body of Percy Jackson.

"Percy!" She shouted as she ran to the water. She usually hates going in the water but she had to. It was her best friend, for Aphrodite's sake!

She swam as fast as she could. She grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him to the shore. When they arrived, Percy wasn't unconscious. He was very much alive.

"What's your problem!" Percy shouted at her, shaking his arm away from Annabeth's grip.

"What in Zeus's name were you _doing_!" she shouted back.

Percy masked his pain with anger but Annabeth could see through his facade. "None of your business," he said, harshly.

"_None _of my business? So I just let my best friend die there?" Her face softened. "Let me help you, Percy."

"No!" Percy started to shout again. "You won't understand. And if you'll really help me then you'll let me die there."

She grasped his arm just before he headed back to the sea. "Ironic, isn't it? A son of Poseidon, chief of sailors and swimmers, trying to kill himself by _drowning_. I did never figure you out."

Percy looked back. For the first time that night, he studied his friend. Her whole body was wet. Her face and her hair were covered by salt water and dirt. Her stormy eyes were red, as if she were crying just recently. He studied the grip Annabeth had on his upper arm. Her touch was firm yet gentle and somehow it helped Percy relax. Just a little bit.

"Perseus Jackson," she started in a very stern voice that made Percy cringed. "I will _not _let you die just because of some foolish break-up."

Percy tensed once more and set his jaw. "How did you know about that?"

Annabeth let go of his arm, sure enough he won't be running back to the water. "I'm not stupid, Percy. I thought you already knew that. C'mon. It's not that obvious. You not going home with _her._ And you getting oh so suicidal." She crossed her arms. Percy couldn't read Annabeth's expression.

Percy glared at her. "It wasn't _foolish_."

"Oh? Then what do you call it? A misunderstanding?"

Percy bowed his head. Ashamed, speechless. Once he brought his head back up again, there were tears trailing down his cheeks.

He spoke so softly, "I loved her."

Annabeth swallowed. Trying to conceal her own pain. She has to be strong. Percy's the one who's crumbling here. "I know."

"But now," His voice was thick with tears. "I'm not so sure."

Annabeth walked closer to him, set a hand on his shoulder and looked at him straight at the eye. "Hey, we'll figure this out. We always do. But she's not worth dying for." Annabeth's mouth cracked in a small smile. "Literally."

Percy looked away, not knowing what to believe anymore. "You don't know that."

Annabeth shrugged. "Maybe. But you have friends. And that's why we're here. Heck, can you imagine what kind of hell will your Mom go through if you let yourself drown?"

He shook his head.

"Exactly."

But all he could think of was the pain in his heart. What's the world for him if Rachel was gone now? She was out of his reach. All he wanted at the moment was to kiss her life out, vaporize Apollo, and get everything back to normal. Tonight was supposed to be the proposal, for Pete's sake! At the end of the night, they were supposed to be happy. But that's only it, isn't it? Just gonna stay as _supposed to be_. Forever.

"...Percy? Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" he snapped venomously, getting harsh again.

He backed up, staying away from Annabeth's reach. He threw something at Annabeth's feet. "Do anything you like with that. Sell it. Make money with it. Whatever. I don't care. It's yours."

He ran to the place where Blackjack was parked. She watched him until he vanished. He didn't even bother looking back.

She picked up the velvet box that landed in front of her feet. She dusted out the sand and opened the lid. It was _wonderful._ It was obvious that Percy spent some fortune on the little thing. She closed it before putting in her pocket.

She doesn't know what to feel. Happy? Now that Rachel is forever gone. But after seeing Percy like that, she wasn't sure if that felt right. For a terrible second, Annabeth herself considered of drowning herself in the sea.

* * *

**Please review!**

**~Tammy Boomerang  
**


	5. Depressed

**You know, I find it a miracle that I can even update with my schedule right now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

* * *

**"She _what?_" Grover practically shouted.

Annabeth looked away, distracted and worried.

When the young architect entered Cabin Three (No, seriously, that's the name of the garage.) everyone was in their usual routine. Nico was trying some of the tools he still had to learn about, he was new to this mechanic business after all, while he chatted with Thalia. Grover was checking on Blackjack as he ate some enchiladas. The only scene that was missing was Percy screaming orders at his friends.

These past weeks Percy was in the state of depression. He wouldn't let his friends visit him, well, maybe except for Annabeth. He would ignore the advice and comfort his mother would give him. Most of all, he wouldn't visit the garage and that's saying something.

Now the four friends were talking about this matter at a small table in the far corner. Annabeth told them everything. Of course, she skipped the part of Luke. The girl almost blushed at the thought itself. Anyway, she emphasized the part where Percy tried to kill himself. She had explained to them why their black-haired friend was acting this way.

"You heard her. That stupid, no use, redhead slut cheated on our Percy." Thalia Grace said, rolling her eyes but no doubt she was worried as everyone else was. There was an awkward silence in the atmosphere until Percy's other best friend broke it.

Grover Underwood slammed his hands on the table real hard as he stood angrily. The other three looked up in shock. "That's it! I've had enough! Since Rachel entered her filthy presence in Percy's life he changed for the worse. And now, she dared to do that to him?" He clenched his fists so tight his knuckles turned white. "I'm going make sure she wanna sleep with one eye open because – "

The younger boy beside him quickly grabbed his shoulder and forced him to sit down. "Whoa, whoa. G-man, calm down. Chill, it's okay."

Grover was probably going to burst from anger. Zeus knows how many cars he can destroy right now. "No, it's _not_ okay, Nico. No one hurts _my _best friend and gets away with it!"

Nico's demeanor was cool but his dark eyes showed differently. The pale boy set his jaw. "I promise you, Grover, Dare is going to pay."

"What are we going to do now with Percy?" Thalia asked, looking at Annabeth.

The only blond in the group focused on her folded arms, deep in thought. What _are_ they going to do? They can't force Rachel to go back to Percy's arms. No way! That's just wrong in more ways than one. Her life was a mess. Her _love _life was mess. She wasn't even sure if she had one. Sad grey eyes met concerned blue ones. "We wait for the meantime. Seeing I am the only one who can really go near him, I'll comfort him the best I can."

* * *

Nico di Angelo hated going to bars. He just hated it. He hated the hot atmosphere, the loud music and people making out in the corners. He hated it more when he found Percy grinding with some strippers.

Earlier that night, Sally Jackson, soon to be Blofis, called them to find her missing son. She was worried as hell they couldn't refuse. Annabeth and Thalia went to search in the lake while Grover insisted on checking the bars. Now they were here and guess what? They found Percy. Yipeedo.

"Call Annabeth," Nico ordered to his friend. Grover nodded and reached for his pocket.

Nico walked up to the tall ravenette, who was definitely drunk, and reached for his shoulder. "Percy – "

Before he knew it, he was falling to the ground, his back hitting the cold floor hard. He opened his eyes and saw a glaring Percy towering over him. He could feel Grover helping him stand up. He rubbed his jaw where the other black-haired boy punched him without mercy. "What's wrong with you, man?"

Percy raised up his right fist, ready to strike again. "Don't _touch_ me," he hissed.

Nico's anger was rising rapidly. He was never known for his patience. His head was starting to hurt from the punch and from his frustration. He rubbed Grover off harshly, who was persuading him not to fight back and tried getting him out from the crowd they were starting to form. "What?" he started to growl. "Just because your girlfriend of a bitch dumped you gives you a reason to fight your friends who are trying to help you?"

Percy snarled once more. He doesn't deserve to tell him that. Who was he anyway? _Only a lame friend who cared nothing for Rachel, _a deep voice in his head answered. Percy agreed. They didn't understand! He punched the pale boy's torso. He smirked smugly as the other boy toppled over a table._ That was what he deserved._

The injured boy got off the table, unstable and dizzy. But his anger got the best out of him. Nico di Angelo doesn't back down without a fight. He readied himself as Percy walked closer. He raised his fist again, aiming for Nico's head. The other boy easily dodged it, ducking under Percy's tanned arm. Nico grabbed the chance and pushed his attacker away. He watched triumphantly as his drunk friend slid down the wall.

Percy could hear the bartender's shouts of warning and scolding. But he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Nico's voice was blurred and all he could see was red. _Just like her hair_, he thought. "Get over it, Percy. She. Cheated. On. You. Couldn't you understand that? You're a great guy. You deserve someone better – "

"No!" he shouted. He stood up, gaining a new boost from anger. He tried to ignore the sadness he was feeling. He wanted to stop the new tears from falling. He's wrong. Nico's wrong! They're the ones that couldn't understand!

He was about to strike again when a soft and familiar hand caught his wrist with ease. Every pair of eyes went wide except of one pair that was glaring instead. Percy's eyes were the widest of all. Since when did she got here? But he was in no state to care to answer that. The world around him disappeared and for him it was only them two. Him and the blonde-haired beauty in front of him.

_What? Don't think like that! She's your best friend!_

But to him now, it was the most obvious thought in the world. He felt himself relax under Annabeth's touch, just like last time in the lake. He doesn't know that Annabeth has this affect on him before.

_Snap out of it, Jackson!_

Snap out of it, he did. He tore his eyes from Annabeth, which was hard to do, and looked around. A crowd gathered around them. All of them were staring at him, waiting on what he shall do next. He saw Thalia and Grover standing beside Nico. When he saw the boy standing in the middle of the trio he suddenly felt ashamed. A wave of new embarrassment and blame washed over him when he noticed the bruise on his jaw that was caused by him. He can't believe it. He had done that. The worse part, he had done that to _Nico_.

A voice that was unlike of that that appeared earlier asked softly, _What have you become, Percy?_

_A monster_, he answered back.

* * *

The ride home was quiet. No one dared to speak. Annabeth was driving Blackjack and Percy was sitting quietly at the passenger seat, his heart beating at a fast rate in reasons he couldn't identify. The other three was sitting at the back, their minds going to different directions. Grover was the first one to be dropped off. He gave Percy an awkward pat on the shoulder before leaving the car. Thalia was the next one to leave. She gave Annabeth a weak and small smile before entering the building where her apartment was. When they arrived at the Di Angelo Mansion, Nico didn't hesitate to get out of the car quickly. He didn't look back or acknowledged them in any way.

Percy's mother was waiting on the porch for them as they arrived. When Percy got out of the car, his mother ambushed him.

"Oh Percy! Where have you been?" Sally Jackson cried, hugging his son tightly.

Her son hugged her back hesitantly. He opened his mouth but the blonde beat him to it. "We saw him walking around the strawberry fields. Percy here – " She gave him a stern look. " - was _just _getting some fresh air."

Mrs. Jackson pulled away, scrunching her eyebrows. "Is there something wrong, dear?"

Percy looked at Annabeth. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at him. Somehow all that he could think about was how the moonlight effected her. He almost smiled despite the situation at hand. Annabeth always made him feel better, even without her knowing it.

"No." Percy said, even though a lot of things were wrong in his life and he had no heck of an idea on how he was going to fix those things.

Sally quirked an eyebrow, not buying their act one bit. "Hmm. Alright." She looked over at Annabeth. "Thanks, dear, for bringing him home."

Annabeth nodded and smiled. "Anytime, Mrs. Jackson."

The older woman waved her hand dismissively. "Oh please, darling. Call me Sally."

Sally went inside the house with Percy trailing behind her.

Annabeth was getting around the car when a voice stopped him. "Thanks. For... everything."

She shook her head. "No need, Seaweed Brain. That's what best friends are for. They help each other."

He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Nico."

Percy stared at his shoes. "Yeah, of course."

Annabeth opened the driver's door and slid in. She rolled down the window. "Bye."

Her friend gave her a half-hearted smile. "Bye."

* * *

**Please please please review! I need to know what you think. ;)  
**

**~Tammy Boomerang  
**


End file.
